


Write About Sleep

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: Original Work
Genre: 500 words or less, Gen, POV Second Person, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: Writing is a tough art, trying to smooth out words in a way that are enjoyable while still being understandable.You've seem to hit a wall though, and working through the block is the only answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I can't seem to work on my other fics so I did this instead
> 
> Writing Prompt: [Write About Sleep](http://isfpprompts.tumblr.com/post/156302775738/write-about-sleep%22)

Click clack, tip tap, thunking and mechanical sounds of the plastic move as you type. You are trying to be quiet, the gentle hours of the night creeping up on you, this was no time to be loud with one’s creative activity. With every word or sentence written, there lie seven variants of it in the past. Erased, backspace, delete, gone only to be found in the word processor’s Edit History. 

In the quiet night the high pitched click of the enter key stood out, but that this point in the game it was just a sound to you. The sound of writing is not but one sound anymore, it is a continuous process, one that would show that something is in fact being mad rather than you just thinking about it or hoping that you can just will it into existence. 

For a moment you stopped typing. The silence of the night descends upon you, heavy and sluggish, and you look at your screen to see what you have brought into creation. What your effort has wrought. You read it, taking in every word. Painting the picture with the tools that you have laid forth. Ctrl+A+Delete 

A deep sigh escapes you, life catching back up to you as you realize that your physical form is in fact tired and hungry. Standing up you pull yourself into a stretch. You look upon your now blank page, knowing that in some amazing novel somewhere this would represent the start of new things and new adventures, The Fool card of Writing. 

It’s time to do something about that hunger, you thought, so you saunter over to the kitchen and make yourself something light. It is late so probably not the best of ideas to make yourself a full meal when you’re probably only going to go to bed in a little bit. While you do this you pull open the chat, hoping that someone is still awake. 

“What should I write about” you ask the void, hoping that someone is awake but expecting no answer until the morning. “Any suggestions?”

“Write about sleep” someone responded 

Sleep… sleep is rather important. Without sleep the body can’t function as well. Sleep is often the cause of conflict with ones mental health, sleeping too much or not sleeping enough. It’s also the gateway to dreaming, one cannot get dreams without achieving REM sleep. 

With a smile you send back “Thanks :)” and take your plate to your desk. Fork in one hand and your other on the keyboard. The clickity clack of the plastic filling the night once again. 


End file.
